¡Gala!
by Scailer
Summary: La historia lo dice Todo xD
1. Chapter 1

Narra Trixie

Blakk hoy por alguna extraña razón no trata de destruir bajoterra, así que Día de videojuegos .ESTA CHICA TIENE QUE PATEARLE EL TRASERO A UN TROLL

Trixie: Wohoo! 133 a 0 has perdido Troll

Kord: Suerte de principiante

Trixie: hemos jugado este juego 3 semanas

Kord:… está bien ganaste

Trixie: ya lo sé, pero quiero que digas "UNA CHICA ME GANO EN VIDEOJUEGOS"

Kord: eso no pasara

Trixie: ¿quieres apostar?

Kord: no hay manera de que hagas que diga semejante locura

Ya no había pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya Trixie estaba pellizcando al troll en sus brazos.

Trixie: -aun pellizcándole- ¡DILO!-dijo añadiendo más presión a pellizco

Kord: -adolorido- AH SI, SI, SI ¡UNA CHICA ME GANO EN VIDEOJUEGOS!

Trixie:-soltándolo- JA!... debí apostar de verdad –dijo pensando en sus palabras anteriores

Entra Eli con Burpy en su hombro, viendo a sus amigos mirarlo entrar

Eli: ¿que hacían?

Kord: ¿Qué no ves? –dijo señalando la consola de videojuegos

Eli: ¿Videojuegos?

Kord y Trixie: No, estamos jugando a probarnos vestidos-dijeron con sarcasmo

Eli: ¿era necesario el sarcasmo?

Trixie: si, lo era-dijo caminando a la cocina

Kord: en fin ¿Eli no que estabas practicando?

Eli: si pero te escuche chillar y pensé que estabas en problemas

Kord: ¿exactamente que escuchaste?-pregunto curioso, quería saber si su amigo había escuchado lo que Trixie lo obligo a decir

Eli: escuche cuando decías que una chica te gano en videojuegos-dijo mirando a su amigo con cara de "Jaja, una chica te gano"

Trixie: -caminando de vuelta a la sala comiendo una manzana- y esa chica soy yo –dijo orgullosa

GALA CAP 1

Eli: me lo imagine-dijo mirando la manzana de Trixie- ¿me das?- se refirió a la manzana

Trixie: -le da un último mordisco- ten-la lanza y Eli la toma

Eli: gracias-dijo mordiendo la manzana

Pronto había despertado de sus siestas cortas

Pronto: ¿qué tanto alboroto molesta al gran pronto el magnífico?

Trixie: El alboroto de Trixie la magnífica- dijo imitando la voz de pronto en forma de burla

Todos rieron al comentario de la pelirroja pero como siempre el topoide lo tomo como una ofensa hacia el.

Pronto: Te informo que solo hay UN magnifico en esta banda y soy yo ¿entendido?-dijo serio el topo

Trixie: wow deja la seriedad Pronto, no quiero ser una "magnífica"

Pronto: te vigilo Trixie, te vigilo –dijo en tono de suspenso

Suena la puerta y es Dana

Trixie abre la puerta

Trixie: ¡Dana!-dijo abrazándola

Dana: que hay Trixie-dijo recibiendo el abrazo

Eli: Que hay de nuevo Dana

Kord: espero que no vengas aquí a pedir que ocultemos algo que robaste-dijo el troll mirando a la chica

Dayna: wow! No troll tranquilo, eh dejado de robar, se los prometí y yo nunca rompo una promesa-dijo alzando su mano en forma de lealtad

Eli: ¿y que te trae por aquí Dayna?

Dana: pues, como me entere de que capturaron al doctor Blakk pensé que Trixie y yo podríamos tener una salida de chicas

Trixie: ¿Salida de chicas?-pregunto confundida

Dana: ya sabes ir de compras, zapatos, vestidos, faldas. Ya sabes cosas de chicas

Trixie: wow! Aguántame un minuto-dijo dando señal de alto con sus manos- ¿vestidos? ¿Faldas? ¿Que soy una de esas niñas fastidiosas? ¡No gracias!-exclamo

Dana: o vamos Trixie, no puede ser que nunca te hayas probado un vestido

Trixie: jamás en toda mi vida-aseguro la pelirroja en tono de que tampoco lo haría

Eli: moriría por ver a Trixie en un vestido-susurro a Kord

Kord: hermano, eso jamás pasara-susurro a su amigo

Trixie: ¡dejen de susurrar viejas chismosas!

Dana: Bueno… Trixie vámonos-dijo jalándola del brazo a Trixie

En el centro comercial

Tienda de Vestidos:

Narra Trixie

Eran miles de vestidos, jamás creí ver a Dayna de ese modo, ella no parecía de esas chicas. Era maniática se probaba uno y luego otro; y otro; y otro más. No podía decidirse… esta sería una tarde Muy Larga –suspira-

Dana: Ven Trixie pruébate este-dijo dándole un vestido verde

Trixie: ¿Esta cosa donde tiene los jeans?

Dana: ¿Jeans? Los vestidos no se usan que jeans

Trixie: no uso nada sin jeans-dijo dándole de nuevo el vestido

Dana: Vamos pruébatelo –dijo empujando a Trixie al vestidor y lanzándole el vestido por la parte de arriba

Trixie: ¿tengo otras opciones?

Dana: podrías dejarte caer en un volcán de lava- esta chica lo decía en broma

Trixie: prefiero la lava-aseguro

Dana: ¡no hagas más preguntas y ponte el bendito vestidos de una buena vez!-exclamo Dana ya estresada

Después de 1 minuto sale Trixie con un hermoso vestido color verde escotado y algo corto.

Dana: Wow! Súper wow! Trixie estas preciosa-dijo impresionada con la apariencia de la pelirroja

Por otro lado Trixie se sentía incomoda y tenía sus manos intenta jalar su vestido para que cubriera sus rodillas en forma de timidez

Trixie: ¿puedo quitarme esta cosa?-pregunto desesperada

Dana: oh claro, llevaremos ese vestido. Luego iremos por unos zapatos que combinen y un estilista para que arregle tu cabello

Trixie: ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello!?-pregunto exclamando su pregunta ella adoraba su cabello tal y como estaba

Dana: No nada, solo que tus coletas…

Trixie: pero, pero ¡yo amo mis coletas!

Dana: ¡quedaras preciosa sin ellas créeme!-exclamo emocionada Dayna

Trixie: No entiendo para que tanto arreglo

Dana: ¿oh no les dije? Hay una reunión aquí, en el centro comercial a las 8:00pm y la banda de shane está invitada

Trixie: ¿entonces porque no vinieron Pronto, Kord y Eli?

Dana: porque a ellos es más sencillos solo necesito 3 trajes uno extra grande para Kord una extra pequeño para Pronto y uno normal para Eli… oh por cierto deben entrar en parejas… así que me preguntaba si yo…

Trixie: ¿quieres entrar con Eli?-pregunto algo desanimada

Dana: ¿qué? No, no, no. Quiero entrar con Kord-dijo tímida

Trixie: ¿Kord?-pensándolo- si creo que está bien para mi

Dana: ¿podrías ayudarme a que el me invite?

Trixie: ¿porque? Solo dile que es obligatorio que entre con una chica

Dana: soy muy tímida para estas cosas… ¡por favor Trixie!

Trixie: Esta bien… pero ¿Quién ira con pronto?

Dana: de eso ya me encargue… tengo una amiga topoide

Trixie: ¡cool! Bueno entonces te ayudare

Dana: genial, ahora… ¿vamos a arreglar tu cabello?

Trixie: Solo si prometes no exagerar

Dana: prometido-dijo jalándola del brazo corriendo con sus bolsas a la peluquería

No sean malotas y no me critiquen xD :3


	2. Chapter 2

Después de pasar horas y horas; y horas en el centro comercial se hacían las 5:00pm ya estaba todo listo. Ya fueron a buscar los trajes, solo faltaba arreglarse y entregarle los trajes a los chicos.

Luego volvieron al refugio. Donde los chicos estaban sentados charlando. Las chicas llegaron con muchas bolsas, Trixie llevaba como 20 bolsas y Dayna solo 1. Eli ayudo a Trixie con las bolsas y Kord y pronto siguieron sentados

Trixie: bueno, no eh comido nada así que a menos que quieran que me los coma… ¡DENME COMIDA ANIMALES!-dijo hambrienta la pelirroja

De inmediato pidieron pizza

Trixie comió la mayor parte de la pizza ya estaba satisfecha y de buen humor.

Trixie: oh gracias a bajoterra, estoy satisfecha-dijo levantan doce de su asiento -Voy a darme una ducha-subió a su cuarto e hizo lo que dijo que haría

Con los chicos y Dana

Dana: bueno chicos, Noticias. Hay una reunión de gala en el centro comercial a las 8:00pm así que les traje. Trajes-dijo dándoles sus bolsas- oh y otra cosa, deben buscar pareja para la gala así que pensé que Trixie y tu Eli podían ir juntos… ¿te parece?

Eli: claro-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

Kord: ¿y con quien iré yo?

Pronto: que tal con cierta chica con cabello rosa-dijo "disimuladamente" al troll

Ambos se sonrojaron al dicho del topo

Kord: bueno no eh dicho que no es mala idea

Dana: ¿eso es una invitación?-dijo coquetamente

Kord: emm ¿sí?-respondió dudoso el Troll

Dana: ¡entonces acepto!

Pronto: ¿y quién será la afortunada de acompañar a Pronto el magnífico?

Dana: mi amiga Amanda… es una topoide

Pronto: oh genial, una topoide con un topoide como Pronto… me suena bien

Dana: ¡pues a cambiarse! Tengo que arreglar a Trixie

Con Trixie

Trixie: Si crees que voy a usar vestido frente los chicos ¡ESTAS LOCA, SE TE AFLOJO UN TORNILLO, SE TE ALBOROTARON LAS NEURONAS PERO NO!

Dana: ¡Por favor! ¿Además no quieres impresionar a Eli?

Trixie: Hay otras maneras de impresionar un chico y ninguna tiene que ver con usar vestido sin jeans -_-

Dana: -_- ¿Un vestido con jeans? ¿Enserio?

Trixie: ¿Crees que estoy jodiendo?

Dana: Vas a ponerte ese vestido quieras o no

Trixie: imagínate que no quiero, no lo usaré –aseguro cruzándose de brazos

Dana: Bien…

Con los chicos

Kord: ¿Cómo se pone esta cosa?-pregunto el troll con sus dedos enredados en la corbata

Eli: ¿Crees que lo es? ¡Estas cosas son como unas esposas chinas! – dijo intentando atar esa cosa

Pronto: Parece que vivo con animales – se dijo así mismo, su corbata estaba perfecta-

Eli: ¿Hey pronto quieres encargarte?-pregunto mostrando su corbata

Pronto: ¿Dónde los educaron? ¿En una cueva? –dijo sujetando las corbatas del Troll y el joven

En la sala

Los chicos ya estaban ahí esperando por las chicas, Primero sale Dana con un vestido más o menos largo y con tirantes de color azul. Luego sale Trixie con el vestido pero… Ella usaba botas, unos jeans abajo y su cabello estaba sujetado xD (Comodidad ON xD)

Dana: No puedo creer que te deje usar jeans-le dijo a la pelirroja

Trixie: ¿cómo pretendías que subiera a la meca?

Dana: Emm no se quizás ¿sentándote de lado? -_- – le dijo en un modo obvio

Trixie: Pff ¿Qué soy? ¿Princesa? Sigue soñando –dijo parandose al lado de Eli

Kord: Bueno ahí la tienes con vestido- le dijo en un susurro con Eli

Eli: No era lo que esperaba pero sigue siendo hermosa –le dijo con sinceridad al troll

Kord: Estas muy enamorado entonces- dijo

En el camino

Dana: Te doy boletos para el arcade solo si al llegar te quitas los jeans

Trixie: No es suficiente por los jeans… -dijo en tono de que esperaba a que se esforzara más si pensaba que se quitaría los jeans

Dana: ¿más unas botas?

Trixie: ¿Qué tipo de botas?

Dana: las que quieras

Trixie: Hecho – estrecho su mano con la de Dana- Pero de regreso me los vuelvo a poner

Dana: -_- Lo que hay que hacer para que esta chica use vestido correctamente

Yo soy capaz de usar vestido con botas o jeans ._./ al diablo los vestidos*-*


	3. Chapter 3

~Camino~

Trixie: ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la pelirroja a Dana

Dana: Colina topo

Trixie: ¿Para qué?

Dana: Tenemos que buscar a la pareja de pronto

Trixie: ¿Era enserio?

Dana: Sí, además le prometí a Amanda que la llevaría a una fiesta de gala… quiere al fin poder usar sus zapatos altos

En Colina Topo {Refugio/Casa de Amanda}

Dana: -toca la puerta- Amanda –llamó

Amanda: - abre la puerta- ¡Estoy lista para mostrar mis zapatos! –sale de la Casa/Refugio

Dana: Pronto ella es mi amiga Amanda, Amanda el es Pronto

Pronto: El magnífico –dijo completando la frase a su modo

Amanda: ¿Tú no eres el rey de colina topo?

Pronto: Exacto mi querida topoide –dijo con orgullo

Amanda: Eres orgulloso –dijo observadora la topoide- Me gusta

~Todos ya llegan a la gala~

En la gala

Ya Trixie se había quitado sus jeans, Dana le soltó el cabello para su suerte Trixie tenía el cabello lacio así que no estaba despeinado

Dana: Perfecta –dijo mirando a Trixie

Trixie: Si claro – se sienta- no puedo creer que haga esto

Dana: Oh vamos, te vez hermosa

Trixie: tal vez sea cierto pero, esta no soy yo –dijo haciendo pucheros

Dana: Imagina que es una fiesta de disfraces, juegas a ser otra persona

Trixie: si fuera una fiesta de disfraces me hubiera disfrazado de Babosa, no de lo que sea que estoy aparentando

Dana: Por una noche que te vistas así, nada va a pasar

Trixie: como sea… me quiero ir

Dana: Esto solo tardara un rato, nos iremos en unas 2 horas

Trixie: Bien

Kord estaba en la parte donde servían el bufet de la gala, comiendo todo a su paso, Eli estaba con Kord observando como el troll lograba meter tanta comida en su boca en pocos segundos. Pronto y Amanda estaban bailando salsa (xD no lo pude evitar imagínense a pronto bailando salsa) Trixie y Dana estaban sentadas. Dana estaba mirándose en un espejo para ver si su cabello se mantenía arreglado, y arreglando pequeños detalles. Trixie estaba jugando con las servilletas, estaba aburrida no tenía más nada que hacer.

Dana: iré a bailar con Kord – le dijo a la pelirroja- ¿no quieres venir?

Trixie: No tengo idea como se baila ese ritmo – le dijo sin mirarla, sus ojos se mantenían en la servilleta

Dana: Como quieras –dicho esto se levantó y arrastro al troll a la pista de baile

Ahora Eli estaba solo ya que Dana se había llevado a su amigo, vio a Trixie en la mesa y decidió ir a hacerle compañía.

Eli: ¿Qué haces Trix? –pregunto sentándose al lado de la pelirroja

Trixie: muero lentamente de aburrimiento –dijo con sinceridad

Eli: Somos dos

Trixie: ¿Tampoco querías venir?

Eli: En realidad no, aquí solo hay personas refinadas y bueno… no soy muy elegante que digamos

Paso media hora y Dana llega a la mesa donde se encontraban la pelirroja con el shane, se veía cansada ya de tanto bailar con zapatos altos

Dana: Trixie necesito un favor –dijo suspirando

Trixie: ¿Qué necesitas?

Dana: ponte estos zapatos y dame tus botas, no aguanto los pies

Trixie: Pero… ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas?

Dana: Debo seguir bailando o Kord acabara con todo el bufet

Trixie: No

Dana: Si

Trixie: No

Dana: Si

Trixie: NO

Dana: No

Trixie: Si! Y ES MI ULTIMAPLABRA-después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo- al diablo todo

Dana y Trixie Cambian, ahora Trixie había completado su "disfraz ". Después de un minuto suena una canción lenta.

Dana: Hey, Eli –llamó- ¿porque no invitas a Trixie a bailar?

Eli: No lo sé – respondió dudoso

Dana: que gallina

Eli: ¡no soy gallina!

Dana: entonces demuéstralo, gallina

Eli: Emm Trixie –llamó

Trixie: ¿sí? –respondió

Eli: Tú, bueno no se –suspira- ¿quieres bailar?

Trixie: -sonríe- claro, pero ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme?- ya que llevaba los zapatos altos

Eli: -ríe- claro

Al levantarse van a la pista de baile, donde observaban la posición que llevaban las demás personas para imitarlas ya que ninguno sabía exactamente como se bailaba ese tipo de música

Trixie: tu mano derecha va en mi cintura –dijo tomando la mano del shane poniéndola en su cintura- tu mano izquierda se une con mi derecha

Eli:-sonrojado- ¿y tu mano izquierda?

Trixie: -observando- en tu hombro –sonríe

Dana: Son tan hermosos –dijo observando a la pareja tropezar uno con el otro

Kord: Si Trixie vuelve a pisar a Eli con esos zapatos lo va a dejar sin pies

Dana: -_- esos son mis zapatos

Kord: por eso lo dije

La Pareja se estaba divirtiendo, aunque estaban bailando música lenta se les veía felices por las torpezas que hacia el otro, fue la única cosa divertida para ellos que hicieron en toda la noche, ya después de que pasara la hora y media que debían permanecer en la gala, decidieron ya irse a casa, para descansar. Pero antes de poder irse aparecen varios guardias de Blakk disparando babosas malvadas por todas partes, toda la gala se había convertido en un desastre. La banda de shane buscaron sus lanzadoras y sus babosas, empezaron la defender a las personas inocentes de la gala.

Sjdkdsjfdsd, Gracias a todas/todos los que me dieron la bienvenida y los comentarios tan lendos xD


	4. Chapter 4

Dana: justo cuando pienso que hoy Blakk no dará problemas, aparecen estos payasos –dijo lanzando su babosa aracniredes para poder transportarse a un lugar alto para no ser descubierta ya que Blakk piensa que ella ya no existe

Trixie: -dispara una babosa tornado- SUJETENSE DE ALGO FIRME –Gritó aferrándose a una columna

La babosa tornada había succionado a los guardias de Blakk solamente ya que la banda de shane se había encargado de sacar a los inocentes de dicha fiesta. Cuando todo parecía ya estar en calma aparece otro guardia y dispara una babosa electroshot malvada directo hacia Trixie dejándola inconsciente y sus pies se habían enredado por sus tacones.

Eli: ¡Trixie!- corrió preocupado hacia la pelirroja en el suelo

Dana: -baja desde donde estaba- está bien, solo esta inconsciente

Kord: Vamos al refugio no quiero seguir estando en esta gala

Pronto: Si, pronto el magnífico necesita dormir

Dana: No es momento para tu orgullo

Amanda: solo vámonos –dijo saliendo y subiendo a la misma meca que el topoide

Dana: Yo ya tengo que irme- dijo subiendo a su meca

Kord: Espera Dana, ¿A dónde vas?

Dana: A ocultarme en las sombras, me arriesgué mucho con venir y que personas me vieran, creo que será mejor volver a ser invisible –suspira- tengo que aceptar que nada es igual cuando te metes con el doctor Blakk

Kord: fue divertido pasar una noche contigo Dana

Dana: -sonríe- Lo mismo digo Zane, quizás nos volvamos a ver –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y partiendo lejos, desapareciendo en las sombras

En el camino, ya habían dejado a la topoide en colina topo, ya era hora de volver al refugio. Eli llevaba a Trixie en su meca, sentándola adelante mientras que Kord llevaba la meca de Trixie y pronto, bueno pronto estaba guiando el camino.

Al llegar

Recostaron a Trixie en el sofá mientras seguía inconsciente. Le habían puesto hielo en la cabeza para mantenerla estable. Después de 1 hora Trixie logro despertar al ver que estaba sola en la sala del refugio se sentía raro ya que para ella hace poco estaban en el salón de la gala. Después de notar que no estaba completamente sola en la sala se dio cuenta de que Eli se había quedado junto a ella, él estaba dormido se veía cansado así que decidió no despertarlo, al intentar levantarse para buscar sabanas para cubrir al chico, cayó al suelo ya que su tobillo se había doblado gracias a los tacones asesinos de Dana, haciéndola dar un pequeño grito que el chico no pudo evitar escuchar, aunque estaba un poco adormilado logro notar que Trixie estaba en el suelo lo más pronto que pudo la ayudó a levantarse y la subió devuelta al sofá pero esta vez sentada.

Eli: Trix ¿estás bien?-dijo tomando con sus dos manos el rostro de la chica

Trixie: -asiente con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme? – musito con poca voz

Eli: debiste haberte torcido un tobillo cuando te dispararon y caíste

Trixie: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Eli: Blakk tuvo la gran idea de atacar la gala

Trixie: ¿Qué hay de Dana?

Eli: ella se fue, dijo que no puede volver a arriesgarse a que Blakk la descubra

Trixie: y… -la chica iba a preguntar otra cosa pero fue interrumpida por un beso de parte del chico

Eli: -la abraza- deja de preguntar y alégrate de que estés bien

Trixie:- acepta el abrazo- lo siento –se disculpó algo sonrojada por la anterior acción del chico, para su suerte el chico no pudo ver su rostro rojizo- no me sueltes aun- dijo aferrándose mas al chico

Eli: No tenía intenciones de hacerlo–

Lalalala emm Me estaban preguntando si era el fin, pero no aun faltan algunos caps lalala holi:3


	5. Chapter 5

Eli: hay que descansar Trixie

Trixie: No quiero

Eli: Tienes que hacerlo Trix –le dijo aun abrazándola

Trixie: Pero no quiero que te vayas –le dijo haciendo pucheros

Eli: No me iré jamás… lo prometo-dijo al fin terminando el abrazo- vamos te llevo a tu cuarto – la carga tipo boda y la lleva a su cuarto dejándola recostada en su cama

Trixie: Gracias Eli-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Trixie: por todo – musito dándole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla

Eli: no hay de que- dijo imitando la acción solo que él, la besó en la frente- buenas noches- abre la puerta pero la voz de la pelirroja lo llamó- ¿qué ocurre?

Trixie: Te amo – dijo dándose vuelta para poder acomodarse en su cama

Eli: -sonríe- yo también te amo Trix, dulces sueños –dijo al fin saliendo de la habitación

Al Día Siguiente ~

Narra Trixie

Era temprano, 6am ¿había dormido? No lo sé, me quede pensando en lo que paso anoche ¿era un sueño, o era real? Como mi tobillo aún estaba lastimado no podía levantarme por desgracia, encerrada en una habitación sin nada que hacer todas las babosas estaban dormidas no quiero despertarlas-pensé- fui acercándome poco a poco al armario para poder cambiarme ¿Cómo caminaba si mi tobillo estaba lastimado? Tenía que sujetarme de lo primero que viera para poder mantenerme en pie. Logre llegar y cambiarme, ya estaba cómoda ¿iba a dormir otra vez? No.

Se escuchaba en el refugio de la banda de shane pisadas débiles provenientes de pisadas livianas y lentas de parte de una escalera ¿Quién está bajando las escaleras? Una pelirroja de ojos verdes. Esta chica a podido soportar el dolor de los tobillos y bajar, para poder llegar a la cocina por algo de comer, a pesar de que esta chica era muy delgada podía comer la misma cantidad de comida que un troll. La chica llego a la cocina y comió algo ¿Iba volver a dormir? No.

Trixie: ¿También estas despierta?- pregunto a la babosa tornado la cual asiente- hmm ¿quieres jugar videojuegos?

La babosa muestra sus bracitos y muestra que no son lo suficientemente largos para tomar un control.

Se escuchó de nuevo las escaleras sonar, cada paso se dirigía a la cocina. Era el shane al notar de que Trixie estaba ahí parada ella solo sonreía.

Eli: Buen día Trixie – dedica una sonrisa hacia la pelirroja- ¿Cómo bajaste las escaleras?

Trixie: Tengo pies, con ellos bajé

Eli: Estas lastimada

Trixie: No lo estoy

Eli: ¿entonces porque te apoyas de la mesa?

Trixie: ¿Yo? Naah –intento sonar natural- está bien quizás este lastimada pero no estoy paralitica

Eli: Lo estarás si no te quedas quieta

Dicho esto el joven camino hacia la pelirroja cargándola como un bebe dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto de la pelirroja.

Habitación de Trixie~

Trixie: ¿Enserio? ¿Te pones sobreprotector ahora?

Eli: ¿quieres seguir caminando o no?-dijo sentándola en la cama

Trixie: si, pero tampoco para que me trates como un bebe -_-

Eli: Eres mi bebe – dijo jalando los cachetes de la pelirroja sonrojados- te ves linda rojita –se sienta a su lado

Trixie: tonto –golpea su hombro- ¿seguro que esto no es un sueño?

Eli: ¿Por qué crees eso?

Trixie: Me refiero a que jamás te comportaste de esa manera conmigo –sinceró

Eli: Tal vez antes no tuve la oportunidad –contestó

Trixie: o solo fuiste demasiado estúpido para no decirme lo que ahora me dices

Eli: ¿Esa es la manera "amable" de decirme que era un gallina? Porque no es nada amable

Trixie: esa es la manera menos cursi de decirlo – aclaró

Eli: me gusta como lo dices

Trixie: otra vez…tonto –golpea nuevamente el hombro del chico

Eli: tienes un puño fuerte-dijo frotando su hombro

Trixie: Lo se … tengo hambre

Eli: ¿Qué quieres comer?

Trixie: Lo que sea

Eli: ¿que no habías comido ya?

Trixie: Nunca dije que me llene

Eli: Cocinare algo –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Trixie: ven aquí un momento

Eli: - se acerca de nuevo- ¿Qué ocurre?

Trixie: -lo besa- que este rico

Ahora era el shane quien estaba sonrojado

Lalala Me preguntaron cuantos caps mas o menos trae este fic, pues emm no se, los que salgan xD Me van a preguntar algo en cada Cap? Ya van dos veces que respondo aquí:33 lalala


	6. Chapter 6

Después de que Eli cocinara bajo a Trixie, comieron y fueron a la sala. El troll y el topoide estaban bajando las escaleras, al notar a la pareja en el sofá el gran troll azul no pudo evitar darles un pequeño susto.

Por su gran tamaño era fácil de asustar a cualquier persona con solo decir un "Boo" logro estremecer a la pareja.

Trixie: -suspirando- A LA PROXIMA ASUSTA A TU ABUELA

Kord: Espera a que la vea y la asusto –respondió

Pronto: ¿Qué quieren para desayunar?

Eli: Ya comimos

Kord: si contiene insectos no tengo hambre

Pronto: tú te lo pierdes –se va a la cocina

Kord: y entonces… ¿se levantaron temprano tortolos?

Trixie: ¿Tortolos? Lo vuelves a decir y golpeare todo eso a lo que llamas cara

Kord: alguien se levantó del lado izquierdo de la cama- insinuó

Trixie: alguien se levantó del lado "gracioso" de la cama- respondió a su ofensa

Eli: No vallan a pelear- sugirió

Trixie: ¿Videojuegos troll?

Kord: ¡videojuegos!- dijo sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo el juego

Esta re corto lo se, pero es que la estúpida y sensual escuela no me deja :'( pero bueee dejare esto por aquí y leeré :33


	7. Chapter 7

Después de jugar videojuegos con Kord mejor dicho ganarle, iba a salir a patrullar cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una inesperada sorpresa

Trixie: ¡Dana! – la abraza

Dana: ¡Trixie! –responde el abrazo

Trixie: creí que te ocultarías

Dana: Si pero quería mis zapatos

Trixie: -_- pensaba que venias porque nos extrañabas

Dana: Oh también por eso –sonrió

Trixie: Te daría un sillazo pero respeto a la silla

Dana: Malota

Trixie: Tus zapatos están en mi habitación, sube y búscalos

Dana: ¿Tengo que subir hasta allá arriba?

Trixie: No tienes que subir hasta allá abajo –dijo sarcástica

Cuando Trixie estaba a punto de salir y Dana a punto de entrar se oye un grito de arriba, todos conocían esos típicos gritos… Pronto

Al subir arriba estaba pronto pegado al techo sujetado de la red de una babosa aracniredes

Trixie: Kord… -lo miro con ojos matadores

Kord: ¿Qué?

Llega Eli ~

Eli: -mira hacia arriba- Kord…

Kord: ¡Yo no lo hice!

Trixie: Si claro – sarcástica

Pronto: En realidad Kord de verdad no lo hizo –dijo el topoide- Quizás Pronto el magnífico haya insultados a nuestras amigas las babosas y ella hayan querido venganza

Trixie: Te hare espagueti cuando bajes de ahí- ahora miraba al topoide con los mismos ojos que miro al Troll de un principio- Vuelvo en un rato –dijo dándose vuelta para irse pero siente una mano en su hombro

Eli: ¿A dónde vas?

Trixie: a patrullar

Eli: Que pasara con tu pie

Trixie: Aún sigue pegado a mi pierna

Eli: iré contigo

Trixie: Apúrate entonces

Ahora si se iba Trixie no pensaba en esperar a nadie

Lalala si esta corto no es mi culpa es culpa de la humanidad XD okno pero si es culpa de la humanidad :33 Algunas escritoras hacen unas preguntas al final de fi casi que yo también quelo :33 Pero no quiero que piensen que es envidia :cc solo quelo estar con la sociedad fanfiction cc: Pregunta: ¿eres batman? A VER QUIEN ES BATMAN AQUÍ *O*


	8. Chapter 8

Eli

Patrullar ¿La iba a dejar sola? No ¿ella me matara cuando no la haga hacer ningún esfuerzo? Sí. Cuando Trixie y yo estábamos patrullando las cosas se alargaron, sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la caverna objetivo, a Trixie no le impresiono que llegáramos allí quizás ella había planeado llegar ahí.

Eli: Trixie…- llamó alargando su nombre cuando vio que la pelirroja no paraba de caminar más al centro de la caverna- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Trixie: -pará y se da la vuelta para mirar a Eli- Hace unas horas llego un video –empezó a contar, mientras Eli se acercaba más a ella con su meca para oírla mejor- Habida un grupo de secuaces de Blakk. Estaban llevando agua oscura.

Eli: pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué doc ya no había curado la fuente de agua oscura que había en esta caverna?

Trixie: Quizás esa no era la única

Eli: ¿Qué hay del video? Ellos no pudieron enviarla es decir, ¿quién sería tan tonto de ellos para enviarle a la banda de shane un video donde transportan agua oscura? sabrían que nosotros vendríamos automáticamente

Trixie: o quizás demasiado listos –dijo mirando más allá donde venía un gran grupo de secuaces de Blakk al mando de Nachos y Twist.

Los jóvenes empezaron a correr en sus mecas mientras Nachos y Twist lanzaban babosas malvadas de todo tipo. Se defendían con sus babosas pero no era suficiente para vencer a los secuaces de Blakk.

Eli: ¿! Y tu pensabas venir aquí sola!? –grito el chico mientras el viendo en su cara despeinaba su cabello

Trixie: ¡Sabia que si te decía no me dejarías venir!- respondió de la misma manera

Eli: ¡Por supuesto que no te iba a dejar venir y mucho menos sola! – dijo disparando una babosa Tornado arrasando con unos cuantos secuaces apenas

Trixie: ¿Podríamos terminar nuestra discusión cuando nos libremos de estos payasos?- dijo algo furiosa

Gracias a su discusión Nachos disparo una babosa carnero malvada directo a Trixie, pero justo cuando iba a golpearla Eli la empujo fuera del camino haciendo que ella salga de ese lado y que el haya sido golpeado por la babosa quedando inconsciente.

Trixie lo más rápido que pudo subió a Eli a su meca corriendo lo más que podía hasta por fin perderlos de vista. Cuando al fin logro librarse de los secuaces Blakk, sigue su camino al refugio donde estarían Kord y Pronto.

Cuando al fin llego llevaba a Eli a rastras, la chica estaba inhalando y exhalando muy rápido sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a sus compañeros.

Kord: ¿Pero qué rayos paso? ¿Qué no solo iban a patrullar? –dijo viendo a Trixie con su cabello todo enredado y a Eli en el suelo

Trixie: se convirtió en una situación de riesgo –Respondió- ¿Podrías ayudarme? –dijo en señal de que subiera a Eli a su cuarto

Eli estaba en su cuarto, el aún estaba inconsciente estaba a los cuidados de Trixie que ya se había duchado y arreglado.

Ya cuando pasaron 30 minutos de la circunstancia en la que se encontraban Eli despierta teniendo el hermoso placer de ver el rostro de la pelirroja sana y salva.

Eli: ¿Trixie?

Trixie: ¿Quién es el torpe que necesita de cuidados ahora? – sonrió

Eli: ¿No te paso nada? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Qué hay de tu píe?- el shane se estaba alterando pero fue recostado nuevamente por la pelirroja

Trixie: Estoy bien –tranquilizó al joven- Tu eres el que estas herido – añadió- Gracias por salvarme

Eli: Sabes que lo hare siempre

¿Esta corto? xD si lo esta no es mi culpa es culpa de otros fics que están muy interesantes y los quiero leer u-u xD… respecto a lo del nombre… relajen el papo con eso xD. Amo a todas las personas con ojos que leen este fic :3 sha no hare preguntas porque me da paja xD


	9. Chapter 9

Suena la puerta de la habitación con un ligero "toc,toc" para luego abrirse y ver a Kord entrar.

Kord: ¿Ya despertó? Genial –dijo con una sonrisa falsa y ocultando los materiales que tenia en sus manos a su espalda.

Trixie: ¿Qué tienes en las manos detrás de tu espalda? –pregunto acercándose al troll con una mirada psicópata

Kord: emm ¿cosas?

Trixie: ibas a rayarle la cara a Eli no -_-

Kord: Pues –muestra lo que tenía en su espalda y evidentemente la pelirroja tuvo la razón- Quería divertirme –se defendió antes de que la pelirroja pudiera agredirlo físicamente

Trixie: Tenías que avisarme… traeré el sartén lo adormezco de nuevo y le ponemos peluca y todo -susurro para salir de la habitación

Eli: ¿Qué traman?

Kord: Nada –dijo sentándose donde se encontraba Trixie anteriormente sentada – asi que… en parte saliste ganando-dijo dándole una mirada picara

Eli: No comprendo

Kord: Tienes a la enfermera más linda 7u7

Eli: Pues si, creo que estar herido tiene sus beneficios

Kord: ¿Por qué no le dices tus sentimientos de una buena vez?

Eli: ¿No crees que es muy apresurado?

Kord: No, en realidad creo que te estas tardando –dijo con sinceridad

Eli: No lo sé… ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?

Kord: Esa pregunta habitualmente se la hacen las chicas entre si…

Eli: Solo imagina que pasaría si yo dijera todos mis sentimientos y ella no sienta lo mismo

Kord: Podrías arriesgarte…Haz escuchado el dicho "Eli eres una gallina desplumada y dile tus sentimientos a Trixie de una buena jodida vez"

Eli: Que directo.

Kord: Solo díselo… ella sabrá que responder – dicho eso se retiró dejando a Eli pensativo.

Holo, estoy viendo Tinkerbell Hadas piratas en internet YAY! Se vuelve interesante. Gracias por leer :33 oh y estaba viendo mis estadísticas y vi que hay personas de estados unidos que leer mis fics me sentí famosa *suena la voz del rubius* xD


End file.
